


Respite and Release

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no one to blame. They played these games because they were in it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite and Release

She tugged at the ropes a little tighter, and Peter winced. He lifted his head and peered into her determined eyes.

“I’m not going to let you do this, Claire,” he said with gentle tones that meant to sway her. But her mind was made up. She wasn’t letting him go this time.

He yelped as the second tie around his right wrist burned against his skin. He looked at her pleadingly. “Claire, you don’t’ have to do this. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

He watched her as she crawled onto the bed with him, never breaking from his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” she said almost apologetically. He felt his body tense and then relax as her cold hands traced a line down his naked chest to his lean hips. “After what happened to me, I can’t let you go again. Everything falls apart in my life when you’re gone.”

“Claire, this is wrong, and you know it,” he said sternly, his eyes unable to break away as she lifted her shirt over his head. He felt her body weight over him as she straddled his knees, drawing his boxers down his legs. He watched her look down at him hungrily. His breath barely came out audible. “Claire…”

“Why don’t you free yourself, Peter?” she asked him as her eyes flashed at him wickedly. She smirked, tracing her smooth hands down his shaft, teasing him. He grimaced to her touch, trying not to enjoy it. “We both know you could. You’re ten times stronger than I am, and you have way more powers. You could easily throw me against the wall.”

“Claire,” he said, concern evident in his eyes. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I care about you, and I’m just trying to talk you out of this… whatever this is that you’re doing to me.” He sucked in a harsh breath as she scooted her hot center just above his middle, rocking her hips and rubbing against his hardness. She giggled at him as he rewarded her with a horrified expression.

His voice came out broken, unnerved. “Nieces don’t do this with their uncles.”

“You’re not my uncle,” she snapped.

Peter met her hard eyes. “I am… at least by blood. You can’t deny reality on some… crush, Claire. Now let me go.” He tugged at his restraints on both his arms and legs. She was right though, he could easily get out of it, but Peter wanted Claire to realize the error of her ways. He wanted her to step down from this madness on her own accord.

  
“Look, Peter, I don’t accept Nathan as my father, and I certainly don’t accept you as my uncle,” she proclaimed, and she shoved a hard hand on the middle of his chest, pushing him down. He was about to protest, but she had stolen his lips with a silencing kiss. He froze to the intrusion, trying to be sickened that this underage girl who happened to be his niece was kissing him against his will.

He tried to hate it but he couldn’t it. She felt good - tasted good; and he hated himself for giving in and kissing her back – teasing her tongue and delving deep inside the wet heat of her mouth.

Frenetic hands moved over his body, and he pulled at his restraints to touch her back. He pushed his tongue farther insider her mouth, surmounting his force, trying to drive her wild as much as she did to him.

“Peter…” she whispered against his lips. He groaned, feeling her hands around him again, taking him inside the very place he yearned to be, but the last place he should be.

She rocked her hips, grinding and moving around him. His eyes traveled from the content expression on her face, to the rise and fall of her pert, youthful breasts. His mouth watered as he longed to taste them, but she tortured him instead, pushing him down as she road him hard.

‘Damn,’ he thought, ‘where did a teenager learned to fuck like this?’

“Oh!” she called out, her hips rolling fast around him. She lulled her head backward, and he felt her increase her speed. His muscles tensed and released, following her frantic pace as she pushed and pulled, branding him deep within.

He pushed up hard, growling that he couldn’t touch her with his hands bound, vowing to return the favor once she let him loose from his restraints.

Then, her hips locked around him and she tensed, her mouth opening as he watched a glow fill her face. She sighed heavily, her body relaxing around him. Her expression of contentment left him hard, and without the chance to hold her, he was left unfulfilled.

“Claire…let me go,” he breathed heavily.

“No,” she answered sternly.

“Fine,” he matched her tone. He watched her glowing face pale as he gave her a look. Desire swelled within him, rising like an intense black heat on every ending of his nerves. “I’ll do it myself.”

The bed shook, and the restraints snapped free by his power. Peter glared at her, and Claire screeched as he had hurled her onto her back. “Omph!” she called out, barely catching her equilibrium before Peter had picked up and parted her legs, impaling himself inside of her.

She was still wet, quivering from aftershocks as he fucked her fast, giving her no time to come down to rest.

Peter plunged into her angry and quick, feeling the blood drain from his ears to the heat below. Damn she was hot, so wet and tight that he couldn’t control himself any longer. He let go, pumping inside her with animalistic speed and squeezing his hands around her thighs as he pulled her close.

“Mine,” he growled out, and Claire mewled in response.

He was a sick pervert, and he knew it. But Claire didn’t think so, and no one else knew about them.

But this was all he could do to release the need. This was all _they_ could do. Claire had needed him too, and despite trying to fight it, they couldn’t deny it. They could kill themselves denying it, trying to fit themselves with other pieces of another puzzle, but nothing and no one ever worked.

They were meant for each other – just like this – whether the whole world condemned them for it or not.

White, hot stars burst in front of his eyes, and he pushed in with one last thrust, emptying himself inside her. He began to come down to catch his breath and reluctantly pulled out of her, drawing her close.

“Claire… that was,” he said, collapsing next to her on the bed. She hummed softly and lay comfortably across his heaving chest.

“You’re always so…” She paused, inhaling a sensual breath. “Good.”

Peter rewarded her with a lazy smile. “I’ll have to get you back for tying me up,” he said. Claire laughed.

“It was your idea, remember?” She traced circles across his moist chest idly. “You said it makes you feel better about all of this if you feel like you’re not the one in control.”

“I know,” he sighed. “It sounds strange, but I know we’re both in charge of our destinies here.” He bent down and kissed her forehead, and she hugged him tighter.

“So if anyone ever catches us, just blame it on me,” she said, and she moved to meet his eyes. “I’m young… and I don’t know what I’m doing. That way, you’ll always be innocent and pure.”

Peter was silent at first, studying her expression. Finally, he took her face in his hands and gave her a stern look. “Claire, I’d never do that to you. We’re in this together, and nothing is going to change it. No one’s going to blame anyone.”  
Claire smiled at him, placing a light kiss on his lips before settling against his chest again. She felt her eyes go heavy with tiredness, and she could feel him relaxing against her as well.

“Just remember, there’s nothing innocent and pure about us.” His voice was strained, yet there was resolution behind it. They’d been through enough together and apart. They always compromised to agree on a little sin for serendipity’s sake.

“I’m not ashamed,” Claire said, stifling a small yawn. She felt Peter exhale against her.

“Me either,” he said, and a bittersweet semblance filled the room. And before she fell asleep in his arms, he tugged her close. “If I could have moments like this for the rest of my life, I’ll accept whatever crime comes with it.”

But was it ever a crime to love? If it were, he’d blame Destiny for it.

END

  



End file.
